Lembranças
by Sin-kun
Summary: Duo lê um pequeno livro no qual estão guardadas as lembranças do seu relacionamento com Yuy.


Lembranças  
Viva Forever  
Spice Girls  
  
**Do you still remember  
How we used to be  
Feeling together  
Believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
  
Você ainda se lembra  
Como costumávamos ser  
Sentindo-nos juntos  
Acreditando em qualquer coisa  
Que meu amor me disse  
**  
Estou sentado à beira de minha cama, ainda coberta pelos lençóis sujos da  
última noite. Quem poderia predizer que seria a última noite que  
passaríamos juntos ?  
Abro lentamente a gaveta do criado ao meu lado e vejo meu pequeno livro de  
cabeceira cuidadosamente guardado. O tomo em minhas mãos e abro na primeira  
página onde encontro uma carinhosa dedicatória:  
"Duo,  
Eu te dou este livro para que você possa, sempre que se deitar, lembrar de  
mim; lembrar de todo o meu amor por você; e lembrar que te amo, e que para  
todo o sempre irei te amar.  
Com amor,  
Heero"  
  
_Era um belo dia do rigoroso inverno que passávamos. A neve a tudo cobria  
com um manto branco. A paisagem era muito bela. Mas eu estava feliz por  
outro motivo.  
Era dia dos namorados. Fazia uma semana que tínhamos começamos a namorar, e  
tudo estava em seu auge. Tudo era novo e maravilhoso para nós dois.  
Estava sentado no telhado, a observar aquela belíssima paisagem. Uma fina  
neve caía sobre meus cabelos castanhos, mas eu nem me importava.  
Tenho um sorriso estampado no meu rosto, apesar do frio que se passava l  
em cima. Percebo então que Heero subia no telhado também. Ele havia saído  
cedo de casa, eu não o havia visto desde então.  
Por quê está aqui em cima Duo? ele pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado.  
Eu sequer viro minha cabeça, apenas deito-a em seu ombro e sussurro,  
olhando ainda a paisagem.  
Como é lindo!  
Percebi então que estava nervoso, seu coração palpitava aceleradamente, sem  
motivo, então olho-o na face e pergunto:  
O que foi?  
Ele estende sua mão com um belo embrulho. Um papel cor de prata envolvia o  
misterioso presente atado por uma fita vermelha.  
Passei a manhã inteira procurando por isso... pra você!  
Sua face se ruborizara e ele tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. Meu sorriso de  
tranqüilidade se transforma num sorriso de pura alegria quando o abraço em  
agradecimento. Um pouco da neve que se situara em meu cabelo cai em motivo  
do movimento brusco que fiz para envolvê-lo em meus braços.  
Que meigo Hee-chan! Arigatou!  
Ele então afaga meus cabelos tirando o resto da neve que ali ficara.  
O garoto me entrega o embrulho que tomo em minhas mãos que, ansiosas,  
começam a desfazê-lo.  
Era um pequeno livro de cabeceira entitulado "Lembranças".  
Abro na primeira página e leio sua dedicatória. Emociono-me profundamente e  
desabo em lágrimas.  
Que lindo Hee-chan... Ai shiteru!  
Abraço-o novamente e sua face queima em vergonha diante de tal elogio. Dou  
um beijinho estalado em seus lábios.  
Deito novamente em seu ombro e folheio o livro. Todas as páginas estão em  
branco, com exceção da última. Levanto-me e o fito em dúvida.  
"Este livro é para que nós possamos escrever todos os nossos momentos  
juntos e perpetuar, em palavras, o nosso amor"  
Essas palavras estavam escritas por ele mesmo na última página.  
Ai shiteru Duo-chan! ele completou.  
_"Ai shiteru Duo-chan"  
  
**Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my Saviour  
My spirit I gave you  
We´d only just begun  
Ambos éramos sonhadores  
  
Novo amor sob o sol  
Sentia-te como meu salvador  
Meu espírito eu te dei  
Nós apenas começamos  
**  
Uma frase por ele escrita selava a lembrança de algum jeito perpetuada em  
cada página.  
Passo mais uma página e vejo um desenho. Dois bonequinhos muito mal  
desenhados, de mãos dadas e envoltos por um grande coração vermelho. Sobre  
os dois a pequena inscrição: "Eu e Hee-chan"  
O desenho que tanto me esforcei, em vão, para que saísse bonito, fora  
esquecido, mas agora remexo em minhas lembranças e me lembro de tudo. Tudo  
relativo ao nosso amor que fora esquecido e sobrevivia apenas num pequeno  
livro de cabeceira.  
  
_Estava no meu quarto, deitado sobre meus macios lençóis, com lápis de cores  
fortes ao lado do livro sobre o travesseiro enquanto desenhava a  
ilustração.  
Estava tão entretido que nem notei que Heero entrou no quarto e se  
aproximava furtivamente de mim enquanto escrevia a explicação.  
Eu e Hee-chan... leu ele por cima de meu ombro  
Eu agarro o pequeno livro e o pressiono contra meu peito, quando me sento  
rapidamente para fitar Heero.  
Era pra você ver só quando fosse ler... acabou a surpresa!  
Faço um biquinho de manha pra ele  
Ah Duo... você fica tão bunitinho quando faz esse biquinho!  
Ele me dá um ligeiro beijo e senta-se a minha frente.  
Baka!! Não consigo nem ficar com raiva de você! Você sempre consegue me  
amaciar...  
Agora deixa eu ver direito o desenho disse ele tentando tirá-lo de entre  
meus braços  
Não, não e não!  
Por quê não Duo?  
Só se você me dar um beijão grande assim! abro meus braços e os estico  
o máximo que consigo para tentar explicar o que quero.  
A mão de Heero habilmente entram por entre meus braços abertos e pega o  
livro agora desprotegido.  
Baka! Baka! Baka!! digo batendo levemente em seu braço.  
Ele então me paga o prometido. Um beijo grandão assim ó!  
Nossos corpos eram banhados pelos raios do sol que entravam pela janela do  
meu quarto. Um beijo que jamais, jamais esquecerei._  
"Um beijo sob o sol"  
  
**Hasta mañana, Always be mine  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the world  
  
Até amanhã, sempre será meu  
Viva para sempre, Estarei esperando  
Perpétuo como o sol  
Viva para sempre para o momento  
Sempre procurando pelo mundo  
**  
Eu folheio o livro e ele pára em uma página marcada.  
Dentro dela, uma linda flor branca, por mim guardada há muito  
tempo.  
Uma flor branca, sem vida, mas para sempre guardada num livro para  
perpetuar mais um momento que será para sempre perpétuo em minhas  
lembranças.  
  
_Estamos no jardim de uma rica casa.  
Variedade de flores, folhas, arbustos... e tudo parece com mais vida pois  
estou amando.  
Na primavera meus instintos amorosos se ampliaram e sinto necessidade de  
estar com Heero cada minuto, cada segundo, cada momento.  
Ando com os braços abertos, rodando, sem sentido algum.  
Pretendo apenas aspirar o perfume de todas as flores daquele jardim.  
Foi exatamente nessa tentativa que percebi uma flor.  
Uma linda flor branca, única naquele jardim.  
Parei e observei-a mais de perto para poder aspirar melhor seu delicioso  
perfume.  
Heero chega do meu lado e pergunta-me:  
Gostou desta flor?  
Hum-hum respondo afirmativamente  
Ele leva uma de suas mãos ao caule e a arranca.  
Então é tua!  
Hee-chan...  
Tomo a flor em minhas mãos e abraço Heero possessivamente. Ele me segura e  
roda o corpo trazendo-me com ele.  
É um momento único. Fecho meus olhos e me deixo ser guiado por seu corpo.  
Percebo então que parara e ao abrir os olhos, percebo que fitava meu rosto  
amavelmente.  
Expresso dúvida em minhas feições. Ele então me explica ajeitando meu  
cabelo por detrás de minha orelha:  
És lindo Duo! Perfeitamente lindo!  
Fico corado com tal elogio e tento esconder-me em seu forte peito. Sua mão  
encontra meu queixo e me obriga a levantar a face e fitá-lo na imensidão  
daquele mar azul de seu olhar.  
Não minto ao dizê-lo continuou ele, a observar-me És mais belo que  
qualquer flor deste jardim.  
Lembro-me então da flor que carregava em minha mão e aproximo-a da cara  
para novamente inspirar seu suave perfume. Percebo que faz o mesmo. Sua  
face perto da minha, faz corar-me mais.  
Ele então se machuca com um dos espinhos da pequena flor que lhe corta a  
face. Ele toma a flor de minhas mãos, retira dela os espinhos e, com um  
deles, faz um ligeiro corte em meu dedo.  
Ai Heero!  
Ele então passa um dedo por seu machucado limpando o sangue que dali  
escorrera e coloca o seu sangue sobre meu dedo e após isso o leva ao seu  
machucado.  
Ele ali, nos uniu para sempre por laços de sangue.  
Seu sangue sempre residirá em meu corpo assim como o meu reside no seu.  
Em seguida, o pacto é selado com um lindo beijo.  
Um lindo dia de primavera. Um lindo dia de amor._  
"O pacto do amor"  
  
**Yes I still remember  
Every whispered word  
The touch of your skin  
Giving life from within  
Like a love song that I´d heard  
  
Sim eu ainda me lembro  
De cada palavra sussurrada  
O toque de sua pele  
Dando vida do íntimo  
Como uma canção de amor que escutei  
**  
Mais um desenho.  
Desta vez o autor do desenho foi Heero com sua incrível habilidade para  
desenhar reproduziu perfeitamente o que ele dizia ter sido a mais perfeita  
noite de sua vida.  
O desenho que ocupava duas páginas se tratava de um pequeno lago. Na beira  
deste lago estou eu, de costas, cabelos soltos e libertos sobre meu corpo.  
A lua refletida tremida na água do lago que toco com os pés.  
  
_Uma noite de verão.  
Estou sentado sob algumas árvores, à beira de um pequeno lago.  
O clima ameno daquela noite combinada com a prazerosa companhia de Heero  
fizeram-me sorrir.  
Com a cabeça sobre o seu colo Heero facilmente percebe a mudança de minhas  
feições.  
O que foi Duo-chan? perguntou ele  
Sem respondê-lo apenas levanto-me e cuidadosamente dispo-me à sua frente.  
Completamente nu, comecei a desfazer minha trança libertando assim meus  
castanhos cabelos.  
Ando ainda um pouco à frente e sento-me na molhada pedra tocando a água do  
pequeno lago com os pés.  
De costas para Heero eu possuía uma imagem delicadamente feminina. Os  
traços de um guerreiro deixavam escapar algumas delineadas curvas.  
A lua estava cheia e brincava com o pequeno lago. Sua luz prata era  
refletida pela água e banhava minha figura.  
Heero se levanta por trás de mim e assiste, com os olhos maravilhados, tal  
beleza natural. Era tão belo que não poderia ser reproduzido por sequer o  
melhor pintor de todo o universo.  
Apenas ele e as estrelas testemunhavam tão bela paisagem.  
Andou então cuidadosamente em minha direção e percebeu uma bela melodia.  
Minhas lágrimas escorriam por meu corpo e, iluminadas pela prateada luz,  
caíam sobre o lago ritmicamente como numa melodia.  
Mais alguns passos e pergunta:  
Por quê choras?  
Não mexo um músculo como se a paisagem fosse um maravilhoso quadro vivo que  
podia apenas ser visto pelos olhos azuis de Heero. Apenas sussurro:  
Faça-me todinho teu... para sempre teu.  
Ele então põe-se em minha frente, nu, agachado acima de minhas pernas. Me  
olha nos olhos. Ambos olhares expressam serenidade e harmonia.  
Beija-me então empurrando-me lentamente para trás, deitando-me na pedra. O  
beijo se cessa e ele começa a acariciar meu peito carinhosamente tentando  
me fazer aproveitar ao máximo o momento.  
Sua mão atinge minha cintura e escapa para minhas costas subindo  
vagarosamente, provocando calafrios que percorriam toda a minha espinha.  
Afaga meus cabelos e novamente me beija.  
Afasto um pouco minhas pernas deixando-o seguir. Seu membro que já se  
encontrava ereto encaixa-se entre minhas pernas. Levanto-as então e envolvo  
sua cintura.  
Minha rosada fenda está agora à mostra, o que me causa um pouco de medo que  
não consigo disfarçar:  
Duo... por favor relaxe... confie em mim.  
Estas palavras me reconfortaram lembrando-me que Heero seria incapaz de me  
machucar.  
Ele percebendo meu alívio força um pouco seu órgão contra minha virgem  
entrada.  
Mordo levemente o lábio inferior e me abraço fortemente a Heero, arranhando  
suas costas. É minha primeira vez e não estou acostumado em ter Heero em  
mim.  
Solto-me dele, deitando novamente na pedra quando sinto que toda sua  
masculinidade encontrava-se dentro de meu corpo, a esperar por um sinal  
para continuar.  
Meus olhos serenamente se fecham mostrando tranqüilidade, o sinal que Heero  
precisava para continuar.  
Quando o movimento se inicia novamente eu tento inutilmente agarrar-me   
pedra, conseguindo apenas arranhar-lhe um pouco. Apesar da aguda dor, o  
prazer que sinto em ter Heero dentro de mim, fazendo-me ser dele para todo  
o sempre me incita a continuar, e logo a dor desaparece.  
O prazer aumenta a medida que a velocidade também e gradualmente sinto uma  
onda de calor tomar conta de todo o meu corpo. Atinjo o ponto máximo de  
prazer nunca atingido antes por mim, o clímax. Junto com um alto gemido  
derramo a semente deste prazer por sobre meu abdômen.  
Heero continua o movimento e rapidamente atinge seu auge, despejando em  
mim, um jato quente daquele sêmen preenchendo toda a minha apertada fenda.  
A respiração arfante começara a voltar ao normal e ele desaba sobre mim,  
exausto.  
Um beijo. Um beijo e palavras, docilmente por mim sussurradas, selam o  
prazeroso ritual:  
Sou teu Heero; sou apenas teu; para todo o sempre, teu.  
_"É teu todo o amor que guardo em meu coração"  
  
**Slipping through our fingers  
Like the sands of time  
Promises made  
Every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
  
Escorregando por entre nossos dedos  
Como a areia do tempo  
Promessas feitas  
Cada memória salva  
Tem reflexões em minha mente  
**  
Um pequeno texto escrito em letras douradas que reluziam com o a luz do sol  
a banhá-las me chama a atenção.  
Promessas. Era o título das poucas linhas reluzentes.  
"Promessas  
Promessas.  
Promessas a serem cumpridas.  
Promessas a serem feitas.  
Promessas a serem medidas.  
Promessas a serem mentidas.  
Promessas a serem acreditadas.  
Promessas a serem prometidas.  
Promessas."  
  
_Um museu.  
Estávamos passeando num museu. O guia falando coisas por nós  
incompreendidas. A única coisa que era por nós compreendida era o nosso  
amor.  
Abraçados, sem vergonha de sermos vistos, seguíamos o guia sem mesmo  
prestar atenção em nada. Constantemente trocávamos olhares, carícias,  
sorrisos e beijos...  
O guia, notando nosso descaso, deixou-nos à sós no grande salão.  
Enfim sós! disse a ele beijando-o fervorosamente em seguida  
Abracei-o e pude ver, por cima de seu ombro, um antigo objeto por mim  
desconhecido. Uma espécie de vidro, forjado em forma de oito, com uma  
pequena passagem entre os compartimentos. No compartimento de baixo uma  
quantidade de areia que quase o preenchia por completo.  
Hee-chan!? O que é aquilo? perguntei à minha enciclopédia apontando  
para o estanho objeto  
Ele se vira e olha para onde eu apontava.  
Ah! Aquilo é uma ampulheta.  
Ampu...o quê?  
Um objeto de vidro usado pelos antigos para marcar o tempo. A areia que  
está ali caía de grão em grão no compartimento de baixo, quando ela passava  
completamente para lá, significava que um determinado tempo já havia se  
passado desde que a pessoa colocou a ampulheta para marcar.  
E quando a areia passasse toda para baixo?? Tinha que fazer outra  
ampualgumacoisa??  
Não seu bobinho... ele mexe com meus cabelos castanhos sobre minha  
cabeça de brincadeira ... Era só virar a ampulheta, aí começava tudo de  
novo...  
Eu que ainda estava com um braço envolvendo sua cintura, soltei-o e andei  
em direção à tal ampualgumacoisa... cheguei lá perto e a retirei da  
prateleira.  
Duo, não se pode fazer isso!  
Eu faço tudo que não se pode não é? disse eu estabelecendo uma relação  
entre o proibido e o nosso namoro, o que sempre funcionava como argumento  
Abri então o fundo da ampulheta, e tentei inutilmente segurar a areia. Era  
muito fina e escorregava por entre meus atrapalhados dedos caindo  
incessantemente no chão do museu. Entendi então por que o povo a usava para  
marcar o tempo. Assim como a fina areia, o tempo não pára à nossa vontade.  
Em nossas tentativas de tampá-lo com as próprias mãos ele sempre escapa por  
entre nossos dedos.  
Virei-me inesperadamente e fitei Heero que andava calmamente para tentar  
consertar meu estrago tentando, em vão, reunir e tomar aquela areia nas  
mãos.  
Não adianta disse-lhe sem sequer olhar para o chão O que aconteceu j  
aconteceu, não pode-se voltar.  
Estabeleci claramente a relação da areia ao tempo esclarecendo para o  
garoto que se levantou assim que me pronunciei meus pensamentos.  
Heero se pôs à minha frente. Muito perto. O mar de seu olhar a fitar-me nos  
olhos. Os narizes e lábios quase a se tocarem.  
Prometa-me Heero...  
Ele me interrompeu com um beijo. Sem mesmo terminar a frase, ele sabia o  
que temi naquele momento. Temi que um dia o tempo vencesse o nosso amor.  
O beijo se cessou e seus vermelhos lábios sussurraram:  
Eu prometo Duo... prometo que para sempre irei te amar.  
Eu, ainda com os olhos cerrados, peço:  
Me beija Heero... me beija.  
_"Promessas"  
  
**Hasta mañana, Always be mine  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the world  
  
Até amanhã, sempre será meu  
Viva para sempre, Estarei esperando  
Perpétuo como o sol  
Viva para sempre para o momento  
Sempre procurando pelo mundo  
**  
Numa página apenas riscos, traços grossos com curvas e retas delineando  
contornos abstratos, nas quais a única forma possivelmente identificável   
o desenho de um batom no canto inferior direito da página.  
Entre as linhas estava escrito em lápis, as seguintes inscrições:  
"Com a cor dos teus olhos transcrevo em palavras o que sinto. Ai shiteru  
Duo-chan"  
A lembrança está transcrita naquelas linhas grossas de batom de uva assim  
como o recado por  
Heero deixado ao fim da noite.  
  
_"Ai shiteru"  
Palavras que assustam.  
Caminho num parque de cabeça baixa. É um triste dia de inverno, as árvores  
sem vida cobertas pela neve que fina, cai sobre meu cabelo.  
Uso um aconchegante casaco de pele que muito me protege do frio, mas a neve  
que caía lentamente, agora quase se transformara numa tempestade juntamente  
a um vento forte que atravessa meu casaco e provoca calafrios.  
Mas eu caminho contra o vento e a neve afundando minha cabeça sobre o pelo  
do casaco tentando aquecer-me, mas não paro. Nada me afeta.  
Estou em conflito comigo mesmo e esqueço completamente do que está ao meu  
redor. Estou machucado por dentro pois descobri que amo.  
Estou a amar incondicionalmente alguém que não ama. Heero Yuy, o soldado  
perfeito. Eu lhe contei na manhã do dia de hoje e então, sem esperar  
resposta, saí de casa correndo e perambulo pela cidade com medo de voltar  
pra casa.  
A tempestade piorara e começo a tossir. Não consigo ver nada à minha  
frente, mas ainda ando em frente na esperança de encontrar algo que mudaria  
minha situação interior.  
Duo!!  
Escuto uma voz ao longe a me chamar. Devo estar delirando. Só eu sou louco  
o suficiente de estar num parque com o tempo que está, andando com  
dificuldade.  
Duo!!  
A voz está mais perto e a pessoa também tosse desenfreadamente. Parece  
desesperado, mas tem a voz forte, apesar da rouquidão que aparenta.  
Viro-me para onde ouço a tal voz a me chamar de novo e de novo. Vejo seu  
vulto a andar, sem qualquer tipo de agasalho, com dificuldade para  
enfrentar a coluna de neve que se formara sobre o chão. É Heero.  
Esqueço do frio e de qualquer coisa que poderia me atormentar no momento e  
corro, vencendo a neve em sua direção para socorrê-lo. Chego até ele e  
retiro meu casaco para aquecê-lo. Abraço-o para que continue em pé já que  
percebo que seus joelhos estão fracos prestes a desabar.  
Duo... você vai ficar com frio... ele tenta sussurrar com os lábios  
roxos ligeiramente congelados.  
Não me importa... você está muito mal, temos que voltar para casa.  
Tento ajudá-lo a andar, mas está muito mal. Suas pernas estão congeladas,  
pois enfrentava a neve sem qualquer tipo de proteção. Imagino o que levou  
Heero a fazer isso:  
Heero... por quê você saiu de casa nesse estado?  
Por... sua causa...  
Apesar da situação alegro-me por dentro, o que me aqueceu por alguns  
instantes, até que a fria realidade me fez lembrar que Heero Yuy não  
sentia. Deveria ser por alguma missão ou algo parecido.  
Como estava incapacitado de continuar, sem pensar tomei Heero no colo e  
ando até o banco mais próximo, afasto a neve que se situava sobre ele e  
sento-me, deitando-o ao meu lado, com a cabeça recostada sobre meu colo.  
Heero então, ao se sentir confortado pelo banco tenta se livrar do casaco,  
mas eu o impeço e insisto que o use.  
Você é mais importante para mim do que eu mesmo Heero... novamente me  
declarei para argumentar para que ele continue com o casaco que ele  
insistia em tentar tirar para que eu possa usá-lo de novo  
Seguro suas mãos fortemente para que ele não as mova impedindo-o de tirar.  
De repente percebo que estou segurando as mãos do meu amado e ao percebê-lo  
fito-o nos olhos e percebo que aquele azul possuía hoje um brilho  
diferente. Ficamos alguns momentos assim, imóveis apenas a olhar o outro  
olhar.  
Heero tenta levantar a cabeça um pouco e se aproxima de meu rosto para  
sussurrar com o resto de suas forças:  
Ai shiteru Duo.  
E após me beijar, ele adormece em meu colo e fico imóvel, sem acreditar no  
que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que se eu continuasse ali ele poderia morrer  
então recuperado do susto, toco os lábios ligeiramente congelados de Heero  
e novamente tomo-o no colo e, apesar de a tempestade ter se acalmado um  
pouco, caminho até em casa com dificuldade.  
Ao chegar lá, como todos já estavam dormindo, subi as escadas que levavam  
ao piso superior e entrei no meu quarto. Deixei-o sobre a cama, o despi das  
roupas molhadas e o cobri com o edredon. Mas seu corpo ainda estava  
completamente gelado e não parecia o suficiente. Meu corpo ainda estava  
quente pois estava agasalhado mesmo sem o casaco, então me despi e deitei-  
me sobre ele, para esquentá-lo e ao sentir Heero sob mim, recostei minha  
cabeça sobre seu peito e também adormeci.  
Ao acordar percebo que ele não está mais ali, e então, ao levantar-me  
enrolado no edredon, percebi um recado escrito com batom de uva no espelho:  
"Com a cor dos teus olhos transcrevo em palavras o que sinto: Ai shiteru  
Duo-chan"  
_  
**But we´re all alone now  
Was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold  
They will never be sold  
And the secret´s safe with me  
  
Mas estamos sozinhos agora  
Era apenas um sonho  
Sentimentos desdobrados  
Eles nunca serão  
E os segredos salvos comigo  
**  
Nenhuma frase. Nenhum final.  
São gravados nesse livro lembranças, palavras, ilustrações, pétalas,  
perfumes, gotas de sangue, sussurros, toques, beijos, carícias, dores,  
gemidos, lágrimas, sorrisos, prazer, vida, amor, sentimentos...  
Chego ao fim do livro e me deparo com duas páginas limpas. Duas páginas  
brancas, nas quais não escrevo pois mesmo assim, elas me trazem uma  
lembrança. Uma terrível lembrança.  
  
_O parque, o mesmo parque onde começamos a namorar. O chão coberto pelas  
folhas douradas que caíam incessantemente das árvores que se preparavam  
para mais um rigoroso inverno.  
O tapete dourado era bastante belo e refletia a luz do sol já baixo que  
gravava cerca de 5 horas da tarde.  
Andávamos abraçados pelo belo parque agora deserto.  
Sussurrávamos declarações de amor eterno.  
Era um momento perfeito.  
Um minuto de silêncio.  
Um silêncio que nos faria perceber que nada é perfeito tampouco eterno.  
Após andarmos resolvemos parar por um tempo e me sentei no banco, onde  
protegi Heero do frio naquele fatídico dia..  
Duo... perguntou ele, em pé à minha frente você já parou pra pensar  
no futuro?  
Como assim Hee-chan?  
Bem... já parou pra pensar como seria sua vida sem mim?  
Claro que não!! Eu quero ficar com você para sempre! Eu te amo muito e  
não quero me separar de você jamais!!  
Mas Duo... e se um dia nós nos separarmos?  
Hee-chan... perguntei, sussurrando com a cabeça baixa você me ama?  
Ele se ajoelha à minha frente e percebe que as lágrimas rolam soltas pelo  
meu rosto. Ele levanta meu rosto e as limpa, tendo meu rosto entre suas  
mãos  
Claro que amo Duo-chan...  
Então me beija... me beija como você me beijou naquela noite neste mesmo  
banco... pedi encarecidamente ainda soluçando, aumentando minha voz ao  
não perceber reação ME BEIJA!!  
Heero então me beija fervorosamente, mas antes do beijo se aprofundar, o  
empurro com todas as minhas forças:  
Não me ama como amou há um ano atrás neste parque dizia com a voz forte  
e soluçante, ameaçando Heero que estava caído sobre as folhas olhando-me  
assustado. Nunca mais me amou... seu amor a cada dia que passa, cada  
beijo que beijas, cada amor que fazes, está ficando mais fraco. Nunca mais  
me amou como naquele dia e nunca mais me amarás!  
Já estava em pé, olhando a imagem embaçada de Heero à minha frente gritando  
ameaçadoramente. Engoli em seco e fitei Heero, sem ação por alguns  
momentos.  
Desculpe-me Duo-chan... disse ele se levantando.  
Empurrei-o novamente e corri. Corri como nunca corri antes. Corri com medo  
de Heero, com medo do amor.  
Ali terminou a história de amor escrita no pequeno livro. No livro que o  
amor decidiu escrever suas lembranças, e agora me machuco por saber que ali  
estão lembranças de um amor esquecido... apenas lembranças.  
_Fecho o livro deixando uma lágrima de remorso cair sobre a capa e selar  
para sempre as lembranças ali perpetuadas.  
  
**Hasta mañana, Always be mine  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the world  
  
Até amanhã, sempre será meu  
Viva para sempre, Estarei esperando  
Perpétuo como o sol  
Viva para sempre para o momento  
Sempre procurando pelo mundo  
**  
Fim


End file.
